mirilarinfandomcom-20200214-history
All 25.1 - Master Xander
“Come here.” Ryuji, flying invisibly, jerked in the air. He had nearly begun to move towards the man at his command. Why? Panic tinged the corners of his mind. It was obviously magic. He couldn’t see Clover, but he could hear her mutter something, something about leaving. “I said, come here now,” the man repeated firmly. The second time, Ryuji obeyed. There was nothing odd about the statement; it was perfectly reasonable. It wasn’t as though anything was forcing him to comply: no chain around his neck, no threat, no inescapable compulsion. It was an order, an order that would be followed. He flew down and landed by the master’s feet, waiting for another order. What else was he supposed to do? He had called him over, so he obviously wanted something. The man, wearing his oily-coloured robes, looked in his vague direction: he could tell that something was there, even though he couldn’t see the invisible Ryuji. With a look of a shrug, he turned and said, “Well, come inside then. Not entirely certain what you are yet, but I’m sure I’ll know soon enough.” Ryuji hopped after him. He maintained his bird form for the moment; it didn’t seem relevant one way or another. Once inside, the man closed the glass doors and looked towards the floor once more. “Dispel your invisibility.” Ryuji complied. “...An undead raven? Who sent you here?” he asked rhetorically. Ryuji shifted back in order to respond to the question, earning a shocked look from the robed man. “I came of my own accord,” he answered. The man blinked and composed himself. “Ooh, I see. So, you’re a mage?” “No, I’m particularly terrible at magic.” “Hmm,” he looked thoughtful, “But you can shapeshift and turn invisible? So, some sort of vampire, I assume? They tend to have odd abilities.” “Yes. I can’t turn invisible though; that was from a potion.” “Ahh,” he said. He began to walk around Ryuji, inspecting him. “You have a sword and…” he paused as he gave a few investigative touches, “are wearing armour. Are you skilled in battle?” “Yes.” “Hmn,” he made an appreciative noise, “and you’re pleasantly responsive, at that. Army training, is my guess.” “Yes.” “Excellent,” the man smiled. “It’s always a nice feeling when you don’t have to start from scratch, isn’t it?” Ryuji cocked an eyebrow, “I...don’t follow.” “Oh,” he waved him off, “it’s just that when I find used or free-ranged undead, they’re so often wild and untrained. Hardly worth the effort, getting them to some sort of useful level of skill and ability, particularly the intelligent ones. You’d think that being smarter would make it easier for them to pick things up, but no. Just makes them mouthy, usually. Ever try to train someone?” Ryuji frowned, “No, not really. I guess I had subordinates in the army, but I wasn’t highly ranked, and I wasn’t in charge of training or anything.” “It is a terrible pain," Xander said, rolling his eyes. "Easier to just build warriors from the ground up if you have to put that level of effort in, I say. Why spend twenty years training a vampire in combat skill, when you can take a few months to create an almost equally-capable skeletal model with the training built in?” The necromancer continued to investigate Ryuji physically, poking and pulling, twisting about the paladin’s arms and chin to look him over carefully. “You’re very cold. Is that another spell?” “No,” Ryuji submitted to his every intrusion without complaint. “Hmn, interesting. A frost vampire?” he asked, as though he himself was unsure if that was an actual creature. “I suppose? If that’s a thing, that would probably be what I am.” “You don’t know?” “Not particularly.” “That’s such a shame,” he said with a measure of sympathy. “Must be a bother to not know where you came from. You don’t know your sire?” Frowning thoughtfully again, he replied, “No, I don’t have one. It’s a curse, that spreads to whomever kills the former vampire. A fey curse, of some sort.” With a snort of laughter, he replied, “Oh, come now, who told you that? A fey? They like to take credit for everything. Physical undead are nothing but Materian. Ever see an undead fey?” “...Ghosts?” he ventured uncertainly. The man rolled his eyes again, “Those aren’t fey either. Annoying creatures. Regardless of who cast it though, it is undoubtedly magic that made you, so it’s pointless ego-stroking to them to assume it was a fey.” He stopped prodding him and took a step back, “Anyway, as I was saying earlier, you are extremely compliant. If I had to guess, I’d say you were lawful. So, you were a soldier, once?” “I served a short term in the army, yes.” “That must have been a while ago, yes? There likely still aren’t any armies on the surface who accept intelligently undead recruits. I would have definitely heard about that. Oh, unless you’re hiding.” He looked thoughtful again, “You’re a rather pretty specimen, I’m sure you get away with it.” “I...served about a decade ago, for a few years,” Ryuji was a bit flustered at the odd compliment of his looks. “Really? Only a decade? What were you doing before that?” “I was part of the clergy, for about eight years before then.” He made a face, “Oh. Hrm. Religious service. That’s always a sticking point, isn’t it? But if it was only 8 years, you’re not particularly devout. What about before then?” “I am very devout!” he declared with a sullen vehemence. He added afterwards, “...And before that I was a child.” “Well, alright, fine, but what were you doing?” Ryuji looked confused again, “Being...a child…? Doing...kid, things? In my parent’s house?” It was the necromancer’s turn to look confused, “You said you had no sire?” “I don’t.” “But then how did you…” Something seemed to click in his mind, and he asked Ryuji, “You mean you were an actual child?” He continued without pausing for Ryuji to answer, “How old are you, and when did you become a vampire?” “I’m 30. I became undead nearly 8 years ago.” This caused the man’s face to gain an expression generally reserved for people excited to see a newborn. “Oh, you’re practically new! That’s excellent! No wonder you’re so compliant; you aren’t jaded with age yet. You probably still think you’re human! That’s wonderful, you’ll have barely any bad habits to train out.” He thought for a moment, counting something out on his fingers, “So, child, religious upbringing, teenager in the army, then you became an undead which somehow got you here. More or less?” “...I guess?” Ryuji offered. “Alright, it’s probably some sort of good god you worship; you said you’re still devout...probably...oh, give me a minute, it’s been a while…” he took a few paces around, thinking, “...You look like one of those northern men...what’s their god again...Taiyo? A good god, at any rate, doesn’t really matter which one.” He frowned, “That must be unfortunate, most good religions are very much against undead. Isn’t yours one of them?” Ryuji’s face twitched slightly, “Yes. It preaches very clearly that undead should be purged.” “...And, you’re still devout?” “Yes. Just...just because the scriptures say something, doesn’t mean the whole faith is wrong.” His voice was a touch patronizing as he asked, “You serve a god that declares you to be worthy of extermination? Of your own volition?” “Yes.” “Why?” “Because...I serve god’s greater good. I am an instrument of his will, regardless of...what I am.” The necromancer looked at him flatly for a moment, “I suppose that’s something to be commended, that you possess that level of devotion.” He made a slight shrugging motion, “It will be put to good use, no doubt. My name is Xander, and now you serve me.” Ryuji blinked, but found no argument in his mind. He bowed towards the necromancer. “I do.” Xander smiled, “This will be a pleasant change of pace. A servant so selfless and loyal is a godsend, especially now that my occupation is underway. I assume that’s what brought you here originally?” Shaking his head slightly, he replied, “I came here because it was a city, that might sell a powerful scroll. But the All had conquered it, and before anything could be done, the people began waking up, and the zombies began attacking everyone.” “The what now conquered the city?” Ryuji raised an eyebrow, “The All. The creatures from another plane, that are attacking and freezing the world.” “Oh! Those! Yes, the invading creatures. I cleaned them out of here. Their...potent effect on the surroundings obviously needed to be cured, but it did serve to make the perfect moment to usurp this city.” “Why come here, if not to fight the All?” “Real estate, of course!” He cocked his head, “I’d say that you must know about the deplorable living conditions in the Underdark, but if you’re still fresh out of the box, you might not. I’m sure you’ll learn: everyone who survives long enough ends up down there. Regardless, this city had some...socio-political issues. That’s what you get, for having six competing religions in one city. Not all of them were savoury organizations, and so there were also numerous entrances to the Underdark beneath their homes and businesses. When I heard about the...All? I mustered my forces. It was a perfect opportunity: if I killed the invaders, I could have an entire city, freshly emptied for new residents! As I progressed, I found that killing the creatures had an effect on the freeze bubble though, so I spread my minions about the city. I figured that once I finished killing the All, their freeze bubble would pop, so I just ordered the soldiers to wait for the citizens to start moving again, and hoped for the best. When the bubble peeled back slowly, well, that was excellent. I believe I must have dealt with at least 90% of the population without any resistance at all. Now the city is mine, and I only have to deal with the army waiting outside.” “The army that had gathered to fight the invading All?” “Yes! You're not stupid; another benefit for me," he said smugly. "Anyways, they may not know precisely what just happened yet, but I can’t imagine it will take too long for them to figure out that it’s no longer indescribable extraplanar horrors holding the city, but utterly destroyable undead. Then they will make with the fighting. However, they went to the effort of building a defensive wall for me, to hold the All in, so I have a defensive advantage. If I can hold onto it for a little longer, reinforcements will arrive from the Underdark. I’m not the only one who wants a necropolis on the surface again. That will be your job, incidentally. I lost quite a few of my powerful soldiers to the All, and I will need to hold the city until others arrive. On that note, that’s quite enough about me, for now; I know what I can do. Tell me more about yourself.” Ryuji stood at attention, “My name is Ryuji Kotmatsu. I am a paladin of Taiyo, and a soldier of the Yeto army. I have been on a mission to repel the All from Materia, blessed by the manifests of Law.” “A paladin? You weren’t lying about your devotion.” With a thoughtful look, he added, “Paladins...paladins have holy power, yes?” “Yes.” “Oh, but you’re a selfless soul.” He winced, “You don’t actually still channel positive energy, do you?” “I do.” Xander shook his head in disappointment, “Why would you pray for power that could only harm you and others like you? That won’t do at all. Not at all. We’ll have to convert you over to a deity that provides negative energy.” He made a conceding expression, “Still, that’s better than nothing. Better a confused knight than a peasant or a rabid beast.” Ryuji’s frustration was tangible, “I’m not confused! I channel god’s gift to help people, and that’s...” “Well, now you’re helping undead, and positive energy isn’t going to help anyone here, now is it?” “...Well, no, not if you’re all undead…” “So it would be more helpful to channel negative energy, correct?” His expression belayed his confusion, that of a mind trying to find some sort of argument but coming up blank, “...Yes…” “Good!” Xander said brightly, “Hardly any backtalk at all! This is excellent. Now, who do you serve?” “You.” “And if I say that I need a blackguard more than a paladin, then you would say…?” “I…” Ryuji flinched with discomfort. “I don’t want to worship another god...but…but if you need a blackguard...” Xander watched this for a few seconds, then waved him off again. “Close enough. We’ll work on this. Your nature is willing to serve, but unfortunately, you don’t think serving your god and serving me are completely at odds, do you?” “Well...a Materian master and a god are two different things, and serving both doesn’t usually make an issue…” Ryuji explained weakly. “No no," Xander said graciously, "honestly, if this is the extent of the baggage I have to deal with, I’m exceedingly lucky. Next point of order: were you with anyone else? A coven or a family...something. Oh! Wait, no, you’ve been playing at human, haven’t you? Did you come here on someone’s orders?” “No,” he said firmly, glad to be off of the topic that caused such internal conflict. “You have no former master?” “None save god and my country. It fell to the All, and I’m going to save it.” Xander made a tight-lipped frown. “That won’t do. That’s a problem waiting to happen. What’s your country again?” “Yeto.” “...Don’t know it. But, my surface geography is sorely out-of-date, and provincial at best.” Stepping forward, Xander put his finger on Ryuji’s forehead and said, “Now, I’m going to make this very. Pointedly. Clear. Because you’ve got higher brain function, and I don’t need it interfering with my plans. I am going to state the following, and you are going to repeat, got it? These are your ground rules, and they guide everything you do.” Ryuji straightened, “Yes sir.” “One: I am your master. No one else. You will follow my orders above all others, at all times.” Ryuji bowed his head, “You are my master, as no other. I will follow your orders above all others, at all times.” As he said this, he knew it was true. There was no doubt, no hesitation in his thoughts or words. “Two: You have no country, other than mine. You serve my state, my city, my rule. All places you have been before are meaningless.” “I serve your land, because it is mine. All others are foreign, and meaningless.” “Three: You have no allies, other than mine. All people, all friends, acquaintances, family, enemies, animals, beings that you saw passingly on the street, are pointless. The living are pointless. They are temporary and short-lived creatures that will fade and die. You are unlike them in every way, and your allegiance is to your master, his allies, and your kind.” “The living are pointless, and I have no allies other than your own.” This statement settled on Ryuji, and something in the back of his brain noted how odd so many of his actions were, in light of this truth. “Finally, and it’s sad that I need to make this clear, but I’ve had some issues with it in the past: you’re not human. Don’t pretend that you are, unless it’s necessary for some sort of subterfuge effort. You don’t have human wants, or needs, or cares. Vampires tend to be so terribly tied to this notion, and they all get issues from it. Your memories of being human are holding you back; forget them. Repeat that: that you are not human, you are undead, and you will act like it.” “I am not human. I am undead, and I will not pretend otherwise unless necessary.” A keen observer might have noticed his subtle shift in behaviour. He stopped the little ticks and twitches he so often maintained, to better fit in with humanity: he did not blink, he did not inhale, and it seemed like all of the life left his body completely. Xander removed his finger and smiled, prompting Ryuji to stand straight once more. “Good! Hopefully your skills are honed; they will be tested soon enough. Now, I see that you’re carrying a bag. Go find a room down the hall, and empty it so I can see what you brought with you. Hopefully you have some decent armaments I can pass around. Some of my soldiers are under-equipped, to put it lightly.” “Yes sir.” Ryuji bowed again. The deference made Xander smile once more, “I should wish all of the servants I find to be lawful good. So easy to work with!” He turned and left the room, with Ryuji following after. ---- There was a summons, to appear before the master. There was to be a fight, against some living. I sized them up, and already knew their strengths and weaknesses. They opened, and the scared, small one was left unprotected as the other two solders distracted the stronger pair, making it the best target. As I struck its feeble body, another living appeared; it made to steal my attention. It was correct though; it was more of a threat, and something made me want it dead more so than the other three. I turned my sword to it, and it turned to run, baiting my attention. "Do not leave the courtyard." I abandoned it for the feeble one again; I would kill it if it returned to interfere again. The small one tripped again and again over one of the mindless soldiers in its panic; such a pathetic creature. The oddly-coloured one leapt in front to block my sword, bringing to my attention the failure of the other two to fulfill the master's order to kill. I suppose I would have to. They all took to the sky, muttering to themselves about fleeing, healing their fragile bodies with magic while they had a moment. I suppose I will have to fly as well, if I am going to continue the fight. I won't be able to do much as a raven; perhaps I can shift back and attack them from their broom. As I hunt for an opening, they swat uselessly at me. It's obvious that they aren't fighting to their full extent. Suddenly, a hand found purchase, and before I can react, I am sent hurtling into darkness. I shift back to my true form, but can not move. Maybe I was moving, but there was nowhere to go? This is a bag of holding. It is nothingness, a tiny speck of the infinite space between the planes, bottled up within a leather backpack. There is no air, no sound, no light, no space, no time. Suspended in nothing, I wait. I am undead, after all. I can wait, like nothing living can. In an infinite instant, there is light again. Where am I? Not the courtyard. Surrounded by the living, in a room somewhere. Was I supposed to continued trying to kill the living, now that the duel was obviously over? That didn't seem reasonable. They would attack in turn, and they were powerful, and I had no reinforcements. I should go back to the master, but the living are here, with their weapons and attentions on me. Better not to move. Wait. They won't attack me first. Wait for an opening. One of them is checking my armour, checking the clothes underneath. Looking for the earring, a useless trinket without its pair. They can have it: it is of no worth. The oddly-coloured one puts in the other earring, and falls asleep. One of the others touches my ear, and... Category:Advent of the All